Timeline of Events (Prime)
Throughout the history of the universe, there have been several events that have taken place. The following list is a compilation of recorded major events that have taken place. To find a common point of reference for both timelines, this was created. 212 ABY = 2012 AD 0 ABY = 1800 AD 1800 BBY = 0 AD 3600 BBY = 1800 BC 4000 BBY = 2200 BC Timeline Prime Prior to 50 million BC *c.100,000,000 BC **The Alterans evolve in their home galaxy and progress into the first evolution of humanity, to a scientific level far beyond that of present-day humanity along the path to ascension. *c. 80,000,000 BC **The Alterans are split between two factions, the Ori being the larger, religious faction and the smaller faction towards belief in science. Ultimately, their viewpoints diverge so much that the two groups split apart and begin to oppose each other, culminating in the Ori attempting to destroy the disobedient Alterans. **The remaining Alterans hide on Celestis. The scientist Amelius creates the Ark of Truth, a mind programming device that can be used in a war against the Ori. However, instead of going to war, the Alterans decide to leave their galaxy, and began searching for a new home. The Ark is left behind buried on Celestis. Between 50 million BC and 1 million BC *c.50,000,000 BC **The Alterans, after thousands of years of searching, discover the Milky Way Galaxy, where they eventually settle down and build an impressive empire, becoming known as the Ancients. The first landing place for the Alteran ship in the Milky Way Galaxy was on the planet Dakara. Other early settlements of the Alterans in the Milky Way Galaxy included Earth, which the Alterans called "Terra". Between 1 million BC and 100,000 BC *c.500,000 BC **Proclarush Taonas was made uninhabitable through volcanic activity on the planet, although the Ancient outpost remained intact when the Shield held back the lava, eventually forming a dome once the molten rock cooled down. *c. 125,000 BC **On P3X-888, the later stages of evolutionary development appear for the Goa'uld, leading to sentience. Limited by their physical form, the larval Goa'uld adopted a parasitic relationship with other forms of indigenous life – including the Unas, the largest predator found on the planet. Using the Stargate on P3X-888 the Goa'uld traveled to other planets in their Unas hosts, conquering and multiplying. *c. 105,000 BC **On Earth, the first Homo sapiens appeared. Their genetic makeup is devoid of many elements that mark them as related to the Ancients, aside from eventual physical similarities. Between 100,000 BC and 1st Century AD *c 42,000 BC **The Goa'uld rapidly form a thriving - albeit small – society, helped by their genetic memory. The species’ genetic memory accelerates their development at an exponential rate. In short order they discovered the Stargate and begin the exploration of other worlds to hunt and seek new hosts. Their rapid development and cutting of evolutionary corners dooms Goa'uld into a parasitic existence forever accustomed to taking what they desire, with no thought or concern for other species. *c.28,000 BC **The Goa'uld discovery of the worlds formerly controlled by the Ancients provided the Goa'uld with a rapid influx of technology. P3X-888 is entirely abandoned, saved as a breeding ground for Unas hosts, who still lived in fear under the boot of their parasitical oppressors *c.23,000 BC **The Keplian race and civilization begins on Kepler-22b *c.22,000 BC **The Goa'uld Empire is formed *c.10,000 BC **The Lanteans flee Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy, re-settling on Earth. ***The Tau'ri are quite primitive, preventing the Lanteans from ever rebuilding their great civilization; the Lanteans then spread out, with some living out the rest of their lives with the native peoples, others making their way to the Stargate in Antarctica, and some ascending *c.6000 BC **Kane appears on Earth and uplifts the fledgling humanity, giving them tools and knowledge, guiding every step of the way *c.3002 BC **Ra takes 10,000 humans, including Kane, from Earth and takes them to P5S-360, and the humans believe they are still on Earth. ***Kane begins to gather influence of the humans with the absence of the Goa'uld, and declares the stargate off-limits *c.3000 BC **The Sodan rebel against Ishkur. **The Tau'ri rebel against Ra. ***Ra leaves Earth, but leaves his Stargate behind, and diverts his attention to the Asgard. *c.2500 BC **A volcanic eruption on P5S-360 engulfs the planet's stargate, and is presumed destroyed. *c.2200 BC **Kar-Nol Edej is born on Alderaan. *2170 BC **Kar-Nol Edej begins his teachings of force-sensitives on Coruscant. *2165 BC **Kar-Nol Edej exiles himself to the planet of Balamak. *2140 BC **Pirates land on Balamak and capture Kar-Nol Edej along with several of his belongings. The pirate vessel is soon flooded with radiation, killing all onboard except for Kar-Nol, as the stasis pod was shielded from radiation. **The pirate vessel's hyperdrive malfunctions and is en-route to a far away galaxy. *1860 BC **Darth Trion is born on Korriban in the Skyriver galaxy. *c.1800 BC **Kane claims to have established the Brotherhood of Nod as a religious group. *1566 BC **A space vessel's hyperdrive completely shuts down as it enters the Milky Way galaxy near the Gadmeer original homeworld. *c.1000 BC **Keplian technology is matched with the Tau'ri. *13 BC **A space vessel drifts to Earth and crashes in a mountain range in what would later be called the Appalachian Mountains. Between 1st and 19th Century *c.1 AD **Egeria creates the Tok'ra to oppose the System Lords. *c.500 **Merlin develops the Sangraal. *c.1000 **Anubis is banished from the System Lords and flees to Kheb. ***Anubis ascends, but is quickly cast out by the Others. *c.1004 **The Genii Confederation is formed in the Pegasus galaxy. 19th Century *c.1864 **Bra'tac is born on Chulak. *c.1899 **Teal'c is born on Chulak. 20th Century *1980 **Mark Anderson is born in Pennsylvania. **David Krieger is born in Minnesota. *1985 **Alex Mason is born in Alaska. *1987 **Mark Anderson discovers a stasis pod containing Kar-Nol Edej, and accidentally deactivates it. Kar-Nol gives his thanks in the form of teaching Anderson the Jedi Arts. *1989 **A meteorite crash lands on P5S-360, causing the mineral called Tiberium to infest the planet. **The Global Defense Initiative is formed on P5S-360. **The Brotherhood of Nod becomes known globally. **Kar-Nol Edej dies on Earth. *1994 **Bradley Stevenson is born on P5S-360. *1997 **The Charter of the SGC was signed by the President of the United States on February 22, founding Stargate Command. As a result, Major General George S. Hammond was given authorization by the President to form nine covert teams, designated SG-1 to SG-9. Their standing orders included, acquiring weapons or technology that could help Earth in the fight against the Goa'uld, whilst establishing alliances with the people of other worlds. Colonel Jack O'Neill was given command of SG-1, with Captain Samantha Carter as his second-in-command and Dr. Daniel Jackson accompanying him, while Major Charles Kawalsky was given command of SG-2. *1998 **Mark Anderson joins the United States Air Force ***Anderson is sent to the Cheyenne Mountain complex and has a lengthy talk with Captain Samantha Carter. 21st Century *2000 **Mark Anderson is transferred to the Cheyenne Mountain complex, with knowledge of the Stargate Program, and assists Major Samantha Carter in modifying several devices. *2001 **Sergeant Mark Anderson becomes a member of Stargate Command at the request of Major Carter, and is added to SG-16. *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and added to SG-22. **SG-1 and SG-22 are ambushed by cloaked Sodan warriors. **Alex Mason is scouted for the CIA by Jason Hudson. *2006 *2007 **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Captain and transferred to Atlantis. ***Anderson joins Major Evan Lorne's team. *2008 **Major Lorne and his team go on a covert mission on a Wraith Hive ship to gather intel on the remaining Wraith fleet. ***Captain Anderson is severely wounded during the mission and receives implants that flood his bloodstream with nanites *2009 *2010 **Alex Mason comes out of retirement and joins the CIA once again. ***Mason goes on a series of missions and ends up in France. ***Mason returns from France and the CIA considers him a burnt agent. ****The CIA and MI6 perform Operation Charybdis to eliminate Alex Mason, the operation fails **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Major. *2011 **The Red Faction is founded by Alex Mason *2012 **The Endeavor is completed. **Mark Anderson creates SentryRam and the SRN, he later installs them onboard the Endeavor. **Alex Mason stows away onboard the Endeavor **Mark Anderson takes the Endeavor on it's test flight, testing its sublight drive, hyperdrive, long range sensors and communication. ***A solar eruption disrupts the hyperspace window as it enters hyperspace, and the Endeavor is flung into the Skyriver galaxy. *2013 **Mark Anderson and SentryRam complete the Automatic Replicating Device using technology derived from the Asgard Computer Core, creating a relatively light and mobile device for matter creation, while requiring little power. *2014 **Mark Anderson builds an exosuit to survive the vacuum of space. **David Krieger is promoted to the rank of Colonel. **The Sith Imperial Fleet, commanded by Darth Trion, flee the Skyriver galaxy. *2015 **Alex Mason discovers the Ebon Hawk adrift near a star in the uncharted regions of the Skyriver galaxy. **Alex Mason leads an operation to infiltrate the Endeavor. ***Mason acquires enough Artificial ZPMs to power each of his ships and modifies their hyperdrives. **Alex Mason leaves the Skyriver galaxy **Mark Anderson leaves the Skyriver galaxy. *2016 **The Skyriver galaxy collapses in on itself. **Mark Anderson returns from the Skyriver galaxy in the Endeavor, while towing three Venator-class cruisers through hyperspace. **Alex Mason returns from the Skyriver galaxy with several space vessels. **Red Faction troops infiltrate Stargate Command and relay Tagrea's coordinates to Alex Mason, while downloading a fraction of the database containing other addresses. They then evactuate to another planet via Stargate, then dialed Tagrea from there. ***Red Faction forces are relocated to Tagrea on Mason's orders. **Ashwan of Tagrea notifies Stargate Command that his people wish to cease all relations and bury their Stargate. **Mark Anderson begins a cloning experiment. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating AlphaRam. The clone, however, is unstable and is quickly placed in stasis. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating DeltaRam. The clone underwent a radical change in behavior and was placed in stasis. ***Mark Anderson clones himself, creating OmegaRam. **The Fleet Destroyer was completed ahead of schedule and fully operational. *2017 **The Sith Imperial Fleet enters the Milky Way galaxy and remain hidden in an uncharted sector of the galaxy. *2018 **Alex Mason is captured by OmegaRam, and is placed in a prison cell on the Fleet Destroyer. **The Battle of the Void takes place. **OmegaRam is killed by Mark Anderson using the superweapon on the Fleet Destroyer. *2019 **Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet takes place. ***The Fleet Destroyer is destroyed. *2020 **Mark Anderson reverses the damage done to AlphaRam, and brings him out of stasis. **Mark Anderson builds an outpost on P3X-439. **Mark Anderson creates a Phase-shift Device using technology from Arthur's Mantle. *2021 **AlphaRam builds the Grey Fox at Area 51. **Mark Anderson creates a sentient hologram using a copy of his consciousness. **Mark Anderson is promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel